The one where Joey may be a Wizard
by KS.Redemption
Summary: Joey gets a visit from people who he doesn't remember, but grows to And Chandler and Monica may be keeping something from him.
1. The Message

_**Hi, this is my second story that I've been working on. This is only the first chapter. So tell me if you enjoy the story line and I'll continue from there.**_

Joey sat entertaining himself with the chicken and the duck, only to see Chandler walk in the apartment. He stops and stares at him.

"Umm. What're you doing Joe?" Chandler says with a distort look upon his face.

"Just playing with the chick and duck, hehe." He says with his leg shaking rapidly.

"You hurt yourself didn't you?" He says with a smile slowly begining to form.

"Yeah" Joey relaxes and holds his leg in aagony while the chick and duck scamper off. Joey finally regains the strenght to get up and meet Chandler at the counter in the Kitchen.

"Did you bring it?" Joey says excitedly his leg suddenly feeling much better then before.

"Bring what Joe?" Chandler says with a 'I don't know' face on.

"Didn't you get my message? I told you to bring bacon. And a whole list of things that I can't remember." He says looking blankley into the distance.

"No sorry Joe, I didn't get a message. But it looks like you got one." Chandler said as he pressed the glowing red button on the awnsering machine and a beep echoed. After that, the message started all they could hear was some kind of blasts. Joey and Chandler looked at each other as the message stopped.

"Foosball?" Chandler asked. Knowing that Joey would agree willingly.

"Yeah!" They both dashed to the table and started playing. Shortly after Monica walked in.

"Chandler, can I speak to you please?" She aasked, interrupting his game.

"Sure, let me just finish this game its the last point!" Chandler says. Monica pushes him out the way and in one move, BAM.

"Score!" Monica screamed. "Let's go." She continued. The boys envious.

"She always does that!" Joey says exhausted. Chandler walks out the apartment being dragged by MMonica shrugging his shoulders.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Meanwhile, Rachel and Ross were in their apartment tending to Emma. Rachel catches her eye on a Newspaper that says 'Destruction' on the front. She chooses to ignore it. But was that the wrong move?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Joey waddled back to his lazy boy chair. While the duck and chick walk past.

"No, I'm not playing anymore!" He says. At that moment Pheobe walked in the aapartment.

"Hey!" She greeted. He did the same.

"How come you aren't at Chandler and Monica's?" He asks.

"The doors locked and I'm scared to knock after what I caught them doing last time." Pheobe laughs.

Joey gets up walking to the bathroom and Pheobe realises that Joey has a message on his awnsering machine. She presses the button and a gasp echoes the apartment.

_**Well that was chapter one. Comment below if there needs to be any improvements or anything like ideas or if you want me to continue just let me know. Thanks.**_


	2. The newspaper

Pheobe rushed to Monica and Chandler's apartment with a stern look on her face.

"I have bad news." She says taking deep breaths. "Joey has run out of bacon!" She says flapping her arms.

"Is that it?" Monica says normally, humouring Pheobe.

"Oh, no there's more." She says looking to the floor and around the room.

"Well are you going to tell us?" She says making hand gestures.

"Yeah!" She says smiling and walking to the sofa.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Rachel walks into Joey's apartment carrying a load of bags one full of magazines and newspapers.

"Joey!?" Rachel calls out loudly. Joey emerges from the bedroom and rushes to help Rachel with the bags.

"What's all this" Joey asks carrying the bags to the other end of the apartment.

"Oh, they had a sale at Ralph Lauren." She says catching her breath back.

"What's with all the magazines and nnewspapers?" He asks.

"Well a homeless man was determined to sell them to me, and I got scared. So I threw all my money at him and took the bag." Rachel said still trying to catch her breath. "Man those are a lot of stairs!"

Joey pulls out a newspaper from the bag and reads it out loud. "Alex Russo and family go missing after a plane crash." He looks blankly into the paper.

"Where do I know this name from?" Joey asks looking up at Rachel.

"I have no idea!" She says rushing to the newspaper to read. They both continue to read and sit down.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Pheobe, how could you not tell us this?" Monica says as she rushes to her.

"Because i just found out. They're trying to contact him." They're breaking the deal. What're we going to do?!" She says holding Monica's hand.

"Well, next time they come. We're going to have to confront them aren't we?" Chandler asks joining them.

"I guess so." Monica says looking at Chandler.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ross arrives at the coffee house. Only to see a beautiful woman sitting in the spot that he usually does. Ross gets lost for words.

"Hi, umm.. I'm Ross." He says walking beside her and shaking her hand.

"Hi" She replied. Ross began to tremble, he didn't know what to do or say.

"I see you're new here." Ross says trying to start immediate conversation.

"How do you know?" She asks as if she snapping at him.

"Well because you hadn't wiped the rim of the coffee cup before drinking it. Gunther doesn't like people who are new and who are sitting in the spot where Rachel usually sits." He says before looking blankly into the sky. "Which is weird!" He continued.

"Oh." She says. Putting it down quickly. Ross hears a beep and it comes from the woman's phone. She checks it and a devastating look filled her face. "I have to go!" She says quickly before gathering her things.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name!" He says getting up.

"Theresa." She ssays running out of the coffee house. Ross sits down slapping his legs regretting that he didn't try something sooner.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Oh my god. That must've been a bad plane crash." Rachel says staring into the paper.

"Yeah!" Joey replies. "But I swear I know that name from some where!" He says.

"Well I'm sorry honey, I can't help you there." She says getting up off the couch. Joey remains in the seat thinking hard. He can't seem to put his finger on it.

"This is the hardest I've thought in like...ever." He says to himself. He gives up putting the paper on the counter and goes to bed.

_**Chapter 2 here. Hope you enjoy. I know they're short but I don't want to give too much away already. So they'll become longer in the future. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Destroyed apartments

_**Chapter 3! Let me know of you like the story so far if not then I'll completly forget the story. So please let me know. Thanks.**_

_**A week later...**_

Joey gets woken up from a daze when he heard a loud sound coming from Monica and Chandler's apartment. Joey's face was stern and he looked like he was scared. He walked out of his room moving slowly towards the door.

The noise had stopped for 5 minunets now, Joey was camped outside Monica and Chandler's apartment with a bat. He heard the noise again. Only quieter. At this point Joey was anxious to help them. Yet scared to go in. Swallowing his fear he opened the door.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Pheobe and Ross were in the coffee house. It was late.

"She was the most amazing woman I've seen in my life." Ross says daydreaming about her 'Theresa'.

"What was her name?" Pheobe asks taking a sip from her tea... It was late.

"Theresa. She had like... A Spanish or Mexican accent. She was amazing." He continues.

"Ok, FlavaFlave." Pheobe says laughing to herself. "That's not funny" She continues seeing the stern look on Ross's face as if she is talking to someone else's.

"I just wish I could see her again?" He says still daydreaming.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Oh my god, what the hell happened in here!?" Joey says looking around the trashed apartment holding the bat with both hands.

"Chandler! Stop being a sore loser!" Monica says slapping Chandler trying to avoid telling Joey something.

"Yeah Joe... I...I lost at a game. And I trashed the apartment." Said Chandler painfully.

"Oh, well can I play it sounds fun!" Joey says lowering the bat.

"Sorry Joe.. Its... Its a two player game." Joey puts on a blank face and walks out the apartment. "Phew, that was close.. But OW!" Chandler screams at Monica.

"Hey, stop being a baby. You lost!" Monica protests. "What! The...there was no game. Did you forget what happend in here!?"

"Oh, right." Monica says sitting down calmly.

Joey walks into his bedroom rubbing his eyes. "Man I gotta get some sleep!" He says throwing the bat on the couch. Startling the duck. "You saw it coming!" Joey threatened.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ross arrives home. Only to look through the window and see his sisters apartment trashed. He rushes over immediately to see what happened.

Ross opens the door and see's Monica and Chandler on the couch sleeping.

"Monica!" He asks. But sshe's still sound asleep. "Monica!" He screams louder.

"Ahhh, we're sorry, we'll have it by Monday!" She screams as she wakes up.

"Oh, its just you." She says catching her breath.

"What do you mean? Have what by Monday? What happened here!?" He bombards Monica with questions and stamping the floor.

"They came back. And we tried to stop them. We did. But.. Nothing got them to stop. We're hopeless against them. The only person who can stop them is Joey. But he doesn't know them. And he doesn't know how." She says breathing heavily.

"Who! Who are 'They'!?" Ross asks waking Chandler up.

"ahh...ahhh! Sleeping here!" He says taking his thumb out of his mouth as he looks at Ross.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ross rushes to answer it. He opens the door. And huffs.

"Hello ." Ross puffs.

"Your waking up my cows." He says with a straight face.

" you don't have cows." He says almost about to cry.

"I could have cows." He says sternly.

"Then that'd be illegal in which case I would have to call the police."

"Well... Stop making so much noise up here. I don't want to have to return." He says with his hands in his scummy dressing gown.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**The next morning...**_

Joey arises from his slumber. And waltzes straight to the fridge.

"Ahh, I forgot we don't have bacon!" He says slamming the frige angrily. Catching his eye he looks at the board on the door. It said 'Call me as soon as possible, Chandler.' So Joey did.

"Hey Joe. Umm... listen do you want to go to a ball game? I got great tickets." Chandler said over the phone.

"Sure!" Joey says excitedly. "When is it!?" He continues.

"Right now. You gotta get dressed and leave right now!" Chandler says quickly.

"Whoa whoa. Why? What's going on?" He asks.

"Nothing. I just want to share... This spring air with you. Come prance with me Joe!" Chandler hesitant to speak.

"Are you okay dude?" Joey asks walking to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just get dressed and let's go." Chandler screams.

Joey puts the phone down and gets dressed to head out.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

They both return at the apartment. Joey goes to open his door. His apartment was trashed. And Monica was sitting on the couch.

"What the hell happened here!" Joey says scared to death. Chandler and Joey both comfort Monica as she looks distort.


	4. Inside thoughts

"Chandler it's getting worse!" Monica screams as she grabs his hand.

"What's getting worse? Why is my apartment all messy like this? Well to be honest its cleaner now then it was."

Joey says looking around. "What's going on?!" He continues.

"Joe, we can't tell you for your own protection!" Chandler says.

"What, but I..." Joey gets interrupted by Chandler.

"No! We can't tell you... Not just yet anyway." He says with hesitation. Joey gets up and tries to tidy up a bit while Monica and Chandler leave.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**Another week later...**_

Ross has been sitting there for 4hours now. The coffee house was beginning to empty. But no sign of 'Theresa'. He had to know more. He had to ask her out. He had to see her one more time. At that moment Ross stared at the window only to see 'Theresa' walk past. She was walking quite quickly. Ross leaped out of his seat and ran to the door. Banging is head before getting through it.

"THERESA!" He sscreamed chasing her. "THERESA!" He screamed again. Ross finally caught up to her. She looked more beautiful then ever. She was wearing a fur coat, diamonds and a red dress. She looked fit for a celebrity, At this moment Ross is thinking that she is loaded. Where is all this money coming from?

"Oh, Ross...Umm I have to go. I can't talk right now." She says quickly disappearing around the corner.

"THERESA, WAIT!" He screamed holding out his hand. But she had gone.

_**At that point, I didn't think I'd see her again. I've never felt this way since. Well... Rachel. And that was amazing. My first thoughts were to chase her. But I couldn't do that on the streets on New York there'd be people joining in... The only thing I could so was wait until I see her again. If I see her again.**_

Ross slugged back into the coffee house. Everything was quite. Until he looked around. Gunther was beside him and let out a burst of laughter. Ross stormed out of the coffee house and walked as it started to rain.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Pheobe rushed into Monica and Chandlers apartment.

"Hey!" She says watching Monica cry. "What's wrong?" she asks hugging her tightly and wiping her tears away.

"It's getting worse!" She says continuing to cry.

"Its ok." Pheobe says looking up at Chandler sadly.

_**What's happening here is hurting my friends its got to stop, for the good of others. This is ridiculous. Joey is too sensitive and impresionable and he might get hurt to. This is all to protect him. He may be the only one who can stop them, but I'm sure if we all think of something we would be able to do it. Or... Die trying to help Joey.**_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Joey finally cleaned up the place a bit. He looked around carelessly. He didn't know what was going on or what to do.

"Joey?!" Called a person from outside the door. Rachel sat there soaking wet as Joey open the door. "Can I come in please?" She asks.

"Uhh, sure." He invited Rachel in and she looks around. Then back at Joey.

"What's wrong Joe?" She says. Grabbing his hand.

"How do you know there's something wrong?" He said. She gave him the 'really?' Look. "Okay, Okay!" He said. "There's something weird going on."

_**Well, here's Chapter 4. Thank you again for reading. If there's anything you want me to improve or add Just let me know. **_

_**Thanks.**_


End file.
